The one who calls himself Lelouch
by Andrez-ssi
Summary: It's been more that 50 years since the end of R2. After the death of the 100th Empress, a mysterious group starts causing trouble. No one knows what they want, so the government sends someone to infiltrate the organization. During his mission, the boy sent by the government meets a black-haired young man who calls himself Rolo Lamperouge that seems to know more than he lets on.
1. Prologue

"_We return __now__ with last minute news about The royal Britannian Family. It is with much sorrow that we announce the death of Her Highness, the 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, Nunnally vi Britannia. Her funeral will be held..."_

The white-haired man stared out of the window as he heard the news. His eyes betrayed nothing of what he was feeling, but his mouth was set strangely, as though he'd eaten something bitter. As soon as the broadcast was over, he left the room hurriedly. As he did, he half muttered, half sighed

"Finally... it is time"

In a very different location, two very different people listened to the very same announcement. Both of them appeared to be young, and they were both sitting across each other playing chess. The man, who had jet-black hair, did not look up once while the broadcaster was speaking, he kept fiddling with his opponent's white queen.

"What will you do now?" Asked the green-haired young woman, seemingly more interested in his next move than in his answer.

"This... Nothing. This doesn't concern me anymore" The man was holding the white queen tightly, and looked away as he said his words "This has nothing to do with me anymore."


	2. The Funeral

The day of the funeral was a day like any other. It wasn't too sunny, nor too cloudy. It wasn't particularly humid or dry. the slight wind was crisp and pleasant. It did not match the mood at all.

Many people came that day, not only to pay their respects top the ruler that had governed them kindly and justly but also to listen to Lord Zero's speech. The cemetery next to the royal Garden, where all Britannian rulers rested forever (all but one, that is) had been opened to the people for only that day and was filled with commoners, aristocrats and some envoys from foreign nations.

In one small tent, made with red velvet and decorated with golden ornaments, one could see the masked Lord Zero and the Queen's three sons and their respective families. Although the Royal Family was indeed popular and respected by the people of Britannia, it was Lord Zero who had become a symbol of peace, prosperity and, should the people be oppressed again, freedom and hope.

"Thank you all for coming" greeted Lord Zero, "It makes me tremendously happy to see so many of you gathered here to say your farewells to our lovely queen. After that cursed event fifty years ago, Lady Nunnally courageously stepped up to the role fate had given her, the role of being our ruler, our protector, our Empress. She was the one who bravely decided to turn the page, to get over our bloody past, to return Britannia to the great nation it had once been and at the sime turn it into a country for the future, where one would always be able to feel welcome, no matter where he or she came from. We owe all this to her, this great woman, Nunnally vi Britannia, and we are here today because of our great love and admiration!"

So started Zero's speech. While he spoke, no one made a sound, everyone, no matter who they were, were completely absorbed in his words.

Well, maybe not everyone.

In the farthest place of the garden where Zero's voice could still be heard, half hidden by a tree, was a tall man in a dark attire. He was looking at the place Zero was with some nostalgia. He stayed there till the sun was almost setting, well after the end of the speech, when only a few people remained. Only then did he approach the flower-covered coffin. He stood a few meters away from it for a while, looking sadly at the coffin. After ten to fifteen minutes, he felt something in his left leg. He looked down and saw a little boy with sandy brown hair and violet eyes tugging at his pants.

"Did you know grandma?" I asked that day. Most of my childhood memories are quite blurred, but for some reason what happened that day is still pretty clear in my head.

"Yes, how did you know?", the man answered. His voice was pretty deep, so I had a better look at his face and was surprised. I'd thought all of my grandma's friends were old guys but this guy had jet-black hair and looked young, younger than my parents.

"You kept staring at the coffin for a long time, it's boring just to look at you. But you're her friend? I never heard about you, ya know?" When I was little I loved being with my grandma, she always used to tell me stories, some real, some invented (she said they were all real, but as if I'd believe her). It was fun.

"You're pretty sharp, aren't you? But how would you know she hasn't told you about me? I haven't told you my name yet." He smiled, just a little, the way one smiles at endearing things.

"Hmph, I guess that's true, but I just know it. I don't need to know your name for that" I said smugly

He chuckled "Oh, is that so..." once again, that amused look. He put his hand in my head and patted it just once "I've got to go now, it's getting dark. Go back to your mom, little boy, she must be getting worried. I hope we meet again someday"

"Hmm, okay, but only because I feel like it"

He started walking away, but I could still hear him chuckling. I though he'd leave right away but he went to the coffin, took something from his pocket and put it on top of all the flowers. Only then did he leave. Curious, I went to see what kind of thing he'd left, wondering if it was some kind of mini bouquet or if it was some thing valuable, but it was only a paper crane.

A little disappointed, I went back to my mother, who was starting to call me.


End file.
